


Очень плохие наркотики

by Seratna



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Death of the Family, Gen, Hallucinations, Hangover, Humor, Joker's face, Missing Scene, New 52, Reboot, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seratna/pseuds/Seratna
Summary: Злодеи наутро после джокеровской "вечеринки".





	Очень плохие наркотики

Мир встретил его сознание острой головной болью, как в плохих историях о похмельных приключениях, но в следующий миг Эдди Нигма с ужасом понял, что действительно не знает, где находится и как сюда попал. Вторая попытка открыть глаза обернулась еще одной вспышкой боли, он застонал и едва не скатился с узкой поверхности, на которой покоилось его измученное тело.

— Я уж думал, что после вчерашнего ты уже не проснешься, — мрачно поприветствовал его знакомый голос с ноткой злорадства.

Эдди с трудом повернул голову и вновь разлепил тяжелые веки, пытаясь идентифицировать помещение. Впрочем, теперь это не составляло труда, его позвоночник на удивление хорошо помнил эту кушетку в кабинете хозяина «Айсберг лаундж», словно стащенную у претенциозного психотерапевта-недоучки. В воздухе ощутимо пахло свежей рыбой.

— Оззи, — он едва сдержал желание блевануть в ведро, где охлаждалась пустая бутылка из-под шампанского. Оно стояло слишком далеко, не дотянуться. — Кажется, еще вчера я сидел в Аркхэме. И не собирался сбегать.

А сегодня на нем был костюм, похожий на тот, что он носил обычно, но точно ему не принадлежащий. Эдди никогда бы добровольно не нацепил что-то из такой дешевой ткани, да еще и настолько мерзкого оттенка.

— Именно. Мы все думали, что ты не планируешь покидать камеру в ближайшее время. Но что же случилось?

— Понятия не имею.

Воспоминания были похожи на маленьких улыбающихся тараканов, они шустро разбегались, когда он пытался их зацепить хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Ему пришло в голову, что можно прихлопнуть их туфлей, но обуви на нем не оказалось. Только белые аркхэмские носки. Черт, да он никогда бы не «пошел на дело» в них!

Эдди все-таки свалился с кушетки при попытке встать и решил немного полежать носом в ковер. Шевелиться ему не понравилось.

— Чтоб тебя, Риддлер, давай, включай соображалку! — недовольно закудахтал Пингвин из своего необъятного кресла-гнезда. — Как ты сбежал и куда направился после Аркхэма?

— Вот ты мне и скажи, раз решил тут заделаться главным умником Готэма! Потому что у меня ощущение, будто тебе и без меня все прекрасно известно, — огрызнулся Эдди с пола.

— Я просто надеюсь, что транквилизаторы не привели к потере памяти, — сдержанно проговорил Пингвин. — Можно сказать, волнуюсь за тебя.

— Я польщен, это так на тебя похоже, дружище, — мрачно отозвался Эдди. — Транквилизаторы? Эти криворукие обезьяны из Аркхэма наконец-то научились стрелять?

— Если бы, — вздохнул Пингвин.

Что ж, транквилизаторы объясняли спутанность сознания. Но не галлюцинации где-то на периферии зрения. По крайней мере он очень хотел верить, что это именно галлюцинации, а не чье-то срезанное лицо действительно парит напротив окна и подмигивает ему лукаво.

— Оззи, скажи мне честно, я что-то натворил вчера? Забил старушку тростью? Сделал себе ужасную татуировку или обрил голову? — к счастью, последний вариант точно отпадал, все волосы оказались на месте и, как надеялся Эдди, будут там еще очень долго. Но тут его прошиб ужас осознания. — Неужели я опять жег картинные галереи? Бедный Магритт, от него хоть что-нибудь осталось?!

— Какой к дьяволу Магритт, о чем ты вообще?!

— Что ж, это уже можно считать хорошей новостью.

Голова сейчас напоминала раздолбанный аквариум. Эдди оперся ладонями на жесткий грязный ворс ковра и осторожно сел, стараясь не слишком сильно шатать содержимое, которого и так осталось немного. Мысли беспомощно хватали ртом воздух где-то на дне.

Эдди зажмурился.

— Это не похоже на простые транквилизаторы, — пожаловался он, но от Пингвина сочувствия не дождешься.

— Естественно! Это были очень плохие наркотики, Эдди, — он крякнул, как будто тоже от боли.

— У меня когда-то были проблемы с алкоголем, но последний раз так плохо было, когда я…

Отрезанное лицо исчезло. Эдди сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кушетке, и ему казалось, что теперь оно маячило где-то у него за плечом. Проверять он не рискнул.

— Когда ты что? — непонимающе спросил Пингвин.

Тараканы перестали разбегаться, отрастили крылья и превратились в жужжащих назойливых мух. Остатки рыбы из потайного холодильника Пингвина сгнили. Но одновременно с этим гениальный мозг Эдди вернулся к работе в прежнем режиме.

— Когда я отравил себя одним из ядов Джокера, — сказал он и открыл глаза. — Кстати, Оззи, ужасно выглядишь. Как будто Киллер Крок тебя сначала съел, а потом отрыгнул.

Пингвин, как всегда, пытался сохранить важный вид, сидя в своем большом кресле за большим столом, но нездоровый цвет лица (то есть еще более нездоровый, чем обычно) и общая потрепанность выдавали его с головой. Ах да, это, а еще холодный компресс на лысеющей голове. Верный цилиндр, смятый гармошкой, лежал тут же на столе, компанию ему составляли разодранный зонт, выглядящий так, словно им пытались выломать стальную решетку, и полупустой графин, предположительно с виски.

— Ты бы себя видел, — вяло огрызнулся Пингвин. — В отличие от тебя я хотя бы не проспал все веселье. И не меня пришлось тащить через полгорода, как мешок с картошкой.

— О, полагаю, я теперь твой должник? — Эдди вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— А то, — кивнул Пингвин. — Причем дважды, потому что теперь я должен Двуликому. Он поначалу хотел оставить тебя там, в руках нашей доблестной полиции, но я его уговорил. Сказал, что ты еще пригодишься.

— Я думал, что старина Харви не любит вечеринки. Бедняге все еще высылают только одно приглашение, а быть чьим-то плюс один не хочет ни один из них.

— Наш общий знакомый больше не разменивается на приглашения, — кисло продолжил Пингвин. — Похоже, устал от того, что никто не приходит к нему на дни рождения. На этот раз за каждым из нас он явился лично, — было видно, какую боль причиняет ему каждое слово. Задетая гордость хуже любых травм, Эдди знал это не понаслышке.

— И не забыл прихватить с собой свой новый коктейль, чтобы впечатлить гостей — хмыкнул он, а потом тяжело вздохнул. — Оззи, когда мы уже перестанем попадаться на эту детсадовскую уловку? Джокер страстно желает убить Бэтмена в компании друзей! Пожалуй, это его единственная смешная шутка.

— Ну извини мою недальновидность, — ядовито отозвался Пингвин. — У меня не было времени думать об этом. Я смотрел на его лицо. В твою спокойную сытую жизнь когда-нибудь вламывался гниющий заживо психопат?

— Если не ошибаюсь, это произошло вчера.

— Ты ведь не считаешь Аркхэм своим домом, верно?

Эдди не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он серьезно задумался.

— О чем он только думал? — сказал Эдди после паузы, во время которой графин на столе Пингвина опустел. Стало гораздо легче и как будто даже веселее, несмотря на ноющий затылок и прочие последствия принятия тяжелых джокеровских наркотиков. — Он же настроил против себя добрую половину монстров Готэма…

— Откуда мне знать, что на уме у психа? Ты мне скажи! Я хорошо помню, как Томми гонял тебя по городу, — Пингвин грубо засмеялся, но тут же болезненно охнул, схватившись за голову. — Кстати, ты так и не раскрыл мне имя своего дантиста.

Эдди не любил вспоминать эту часть своей жизни. Он никогда не боялся идти на риск, никогда не боялся физической боли, но ничего страшнее того медленного угасания, ожидания неминуемой смерти от тривиального рака, не было в его жизни ни до, ни теперь. Впрочем, ему удалось избежать холодных объятий небытия.

— Тогда я только вынырнул из ямы, обновленным и злым. Возрождение не способствует здравомыслию, знаешь ли. Думаешь, он может…

— А ты тоже хотел отрезать себе лицо?

Кажется, наркотики Джокера пошли на пользу пингвинскому чувству юмора.

— Нет, — Эдди криво улыбнулся, на миг возвращаясь в прошлое, — Только другим.

Он был уверен, что если бы лицо все еще находилось в комнате, оно бы ему подмигнуло. А потом высунуло бы длинный зеленый язык, на котором танцевала бы пурпурная петарда. Эдди устало прикрыл глаза. Тяжело вздохнул. Он плохо помнил подробности вчерашнего вечера, но в мыслях почему-то время от времени всплывала какая-то лошадь. Отрезанное лицо вытянулось на манер лошадиной морды, сверкнуло знакомой улыбкой и разразилось полусмехом-полуржанием. Получилось очень похоже.

— Я почти хочу вернуться в Аркхэм, — сказал он после длительного молчания. Ему показалось, что за окном стало постепенно темнеть. — Там знают, как справляться с галлюцинациями.

— Тебя все еще не отпустило? — вполне благодушно поинтересовался Пингвин. — Почему бы тебе не насладиться свободой? Бесконечные возможности! Работать на меня, либо…

Он медленно направил на Эдди свой верный зонт. Тот некоторое время смотрел в дуло спрятанного в нем оружия. Если подумать, этот предмет мог бы стать отличной метафорой его жизни.

— Пожалуйста, Оззи, — Эдди закатил глаза. — Я не хочу, чтобы в моей эпитафии написали «Застрелен из пляжного зонтика»! Это попросту унизительно! Ты же меня знаешь, я в деле.

Пингвин недобро сощурился, но зонт убрал.

— Обижаешь, — сказал он. — Твою эпитафию пришлось бы долго искать в гнезде моих милых птичек. Ты же меня знаешь, я хорошо их кормлю…

Он бы так и продолжал свои угрозы или, того хуже, начал бы рассказывать о своих редких генно-модифицированных питомцах, но тут дверь отворилась, и в кабинет вошел крайне недовольный Двуликий.

— Плохие новости, джентльмены, — он был мрачен как никогда. — Или хорошие, это с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Что слышно? — спросил Пингвин с явной тревогой.

— Что тело Джокера нашли в реке, — сказал Двуликий. — Его вынесло течением… откуда-то.

— О, просто прекрасно! — разозленно воскликнул Пингвин. — А что он в следующий раз придумает? Отрежет себе кожу с задницы и нацепит вместо лица?!

Двуликий бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.

— Он не в первый раз подделывает свою смерть, — сказал Эдди. — Впрочем, как и любой из нас. Сейчас он заляжет на дно, так что времени у нас предостаточно. Спасибо за гостеприимство, Оззи. Харви, с вами обоими всегда приятно иметь дело, — Эдди тяжело поднялся, предусмотрительно не стал трогать не-свою шляпу (еще от Джервиса сюрпризов не хватало) и направился к выходу.

— Стой, — Двуликий остановил его в дверях. — Даже если это правда, я верю в это лишь наполовину.

— В этом и проблема, Харв, в этом и проблема… Все мы хотим верить в чудо.

— Жди звонка. Даже если надумаешь скрыться, мы найдем тебя, а ты найдешь для нас Джокера.

— Доброй ночи… джентльмены.

Эдди вышел на улицу в отравленном костюме и чужих ботинках. Вдохнул полной грудью вечерний Готэм.

Отрезанное лицо Джокера, которое напоминало сгнившую лошадиную голову, закашлялось и исчезло.

Он надеялся, что надолго. Потому что в этом городе не существовало никакого «навсегда».

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 28 декабря 2017 года для команды WTF DC 2018.  
> Отбечено Archie_Wynne.


End file.
